The Anniversary Surprise
by Sam'sGirl-SaraMarie
Summary: Jules and Sam from "Flashpoint" are sharing their 2nd wedding anniversary when it doesn't go completely the way they wanted it to go. Just a short story made by me :)
1. The Surprise

As the light began to settle to her eyes, something caught Jules' eye across the room on the mirror of the oak dresser.

"_You're Beautiful. It's true and don't forget it." – Sam _

Jules' felt warmth go through her body as she re-read the words on the piece of paper left by the best man in the world. Her soulmate, lover, best friend and husband. Sam seemed to be in tune with her emotions, knowing that she went to bed last night seeming to have not been very happy. He knew every way to cheer her up when she needed it. Jules walked back over to her bedside table to reach for the rose that she just noticed.

Sam was just in the kitchen, not too far from their bedroom. The sound of shuffling feet coming from down the hallway, Sam knew that his plan was going to unfold perfectly. He raced over to the new cd player Jules had just bought for him that past Christmas. As Jules came into view, Sam hit play. A familiar song began to play that seemed to make Jules' eyes become filled with tears. As she could hear the song the words became very clear.

"_My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure." _

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."_

These were the words of the song that first played through the radio when Jules and Sam were in the park and Sam went down on one knee and asked _" Julianna Callaghan, will you marry me?" _. Clearly hearing the words made Jules break down to the floor. Sam walked towards her with another rose in hand. He sat down and hugged her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

" _You're Beautiful, no matter what." _

" _Happy Anniversary" said Sam as he kissed her on her rosie red cheek._

"_Happy Anniversary Sam" Jules replied holding back tears, holding close to his warm body._

Sam quickly got up and walked into another room, shuffling down the hall. Jules still sitting on the kitchen floor, catching falling tears, rolling down her face. About five minutes later Sam returned with a fancy lace book in hand. Seeing this book made Jules' eyes fill with tears again.

" _Our wedding scrapbook that you made for us." Jules choked out._

" _I thought it would be nice to look through it." Sam reassured._

As they flipped through the book, tears became laughter and sitting side by side turned into cuddling on the kitchen floor. Laughter was the main sound in the Braddock house that morning as they looked through pictures of Ed, Spike and Wordy having a dance off against Jules' brothers.

"_Seemed like this is what you needed Jules" Sam said in his loving, warm voice._

"_Yeah, but we better start getting ready for work" Jules reminded him._

Sam got up first helping Jules up next, almost forgetting to reach down and get the Wedding book, as he stole a kiss from Jules before she made her way to the bedroom. Sam picked up the book and made his way to the bookshelf remembering about Sadie.

"_Hey Jules , my folks said they would keep Sadie for another night for our anniversary" Sam shouted from the other side of the house._

" _Really, they won't mind?" Jules replied from the bedroom._

" _It's their granddaughter, of course they won't mind!" Sam shouted with a smile._

As Sam began to place the wedding book back on the big maple bookshelf, he heard noises from the bedroom.

" _You okay , Jules?" Sam asked worried._

" _Yeah I'm fin- …." Jules cut off._

Sam could hear what sounded like Jules being sick to her stomach. Sam entered the bedroom and found Jules sitting on the floor beside the toilet. He walked across the room and sat down beside her and sat there and rubbed her back and held back her hair as she leaned over the toilet to be sick to her stomach.

"_Did you feel sick last night?" Sam asked._

"_No, just felt sick when I came into the bedroom."_

"_Maybe you have the flu..? You stay home and I'll let the team know."_

Sam led Jules back over to the bed and got her some soup and a glass of water and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the SRU HQ. Sam got to the HQ in plenty of time then when he thought he would and bumped into Greg.

" _Jules wont be into work today, she's home with the flu" Sam told Greg._

" _Sure she's not pregnant, Sam?" Spike teased._

" _We're sure…" Sam joked back._

Back at home Jules had finished her soup and found she was still hungry. So she munched on some of the leftover crackers that Sam had left her. As she munched, her body got the best of her and her energy and she fell asleep. She was quickly woken up about half an hour later by the phone ringing. It was Sam. He just wanted to check up on her. She mentioned eating the crackers and the nausea going away. Sam got a butterfly in the stomach feeling not knowing if it was good or bad. They had planned to wait longer. He reassured her and they end their conversation.

Jules had a shower and got dressed in some fresh clothes and felt a bit better. She decided to throw her hair up into a ponytail and went to the local drugstore. When she returned to the house, she felt like her stomach had a million butterflies in it. She went to the kitchen to throw out the bag and opened the box. Then made her way down the hallway to the bedroom which felt like the longest it's ever been. Jules went into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door.

Later that night, Sam returned home from work. He found Jules asleep on the couch. Remembering the conversation, he made his way to the bedroom. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed 3 pink tests on the counter and slowly made his way to them with a million things going through his mind. He looked down at the 3 pink tests and saw the results on the little screens. All three were positive. A big smile reached from one side of Sam's face to the other. Sam and Jules would be parents again. Sam exited the bedroom and walked to the living room where Jules was cuddled up on the couch asleep. Sam grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and cuddled up behind Jules on the couch, putting the blanket over both of them.

"_Hey Momma." Sam said with a smile on his face. _

"_How are you doing?"_

" _Exceptional" replied Jules_

That brought a smile to Sam's face remembering that, that's what he told her when she was pregnant with Sadie. As they laid there, Sam made sure Jules fell back asleep first. As Sam started to drift off to sleep he lifted his hand over her side, and rested it on her lower stomach where their baby is.

"_Hey little guy, I can't wait to meet you…."_ whispered Sam.


	2. Sam's Baby Awe & The Sonogram

The next week was Jules' second ultrasound after the doctor confirmed the pregnancy. Sam couldn't tell if he or Jules was more excited about it.

"_Hey, are you almost ready Jules?" asked Sam._

"_Almost". Jules shouted across the house to Sam who was in the front living room. _

Sam couldn't wait to see their baby. He had been blushing with awe as he anticipated the appointment. Jules was just starting to show a baby bump that made Sam awe over her even more. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jules come into view. She was wearing a lilac coloured shirt with a pair of yoga pants. Sam gave his attention to the bump that was surely but slowly growing. Sam started to rub Jules' belly in little circular motion, beginning to whisper to his unborn child. This made Jules begin to tear up a bit.

"_How about a little love for the momma?" Jules teased_

"_Sorry" Sam said trying to hide a smile as he leaned in to kiss his wife._

When they reached the OB/GYN office for their appointment, Jules suddenly got a million butterflies in her stomach. What if something was wrong or something. Jules slowed her pace down and Sam noticed.

"_It will be okay Jules. You've have done everything you were told to do. Healthy diet and everything. It's okay, come on." Sam reassured as he tenderly grabbed Jules around her waist._

Just Sam saying that reassured her and she calmed down. There was something about Sam's voice that always made you believe him and instantly calmed you. They entered the office and reached the front desk.

"_Julianna Braddock" Jules told the lady at the front desk._

" _Ok, please sit over there and someone will be out to get you." The front desk lady said._

"_Thank you" Sam replied._

Minutes later someone came out and called "_Julianna Braddock"_ and lead them into a room. Then Jules recognized the doctor as she came in.

" _You must be Sam" the doctor said with a smile putting out her hand for Sam to shake it._

"_Yes ma'am, Samuel Braddock" Sam replied with a giant smile on his face._

"_This might be a bit cold" the doctor warned Jules._

"_Let's see what we can find."_

They sat there for a minute in suspense until they heard the beats of their baby's heartbeat. Sam leaned down to give Jules a kiss on the forehead as they watched the screen to see their baby. Sam looked down to see Jules all teary eyed watching the monitor. Jules hadn't ever been this emotional before. He leaned down to kiss her again.

" _And if I can are we wanting to find out the sex of the baby?" asked._

Sam and Jules looked at eachother without even talking, knowing the answer.

"_Yes" they both said in unison. _

" _Ok, let's see." _

After a few minutes of searching the doctor looked back at Jules and Sam who were looking very anxious at the screen.

"_Here. Here's a sonogram picture that shows the gender." The doctor handed Jules and Sam the Sonogram._

Sam was the first to see.

"_Oh my gosh Jules,it's a …." _

_**To be continued. I need you guys to review it and tell which gender the baby should be. Sorry it's not much I just started school so I have had homework. So if a chapter isn't up within a few days it's because I had to wait for the weekend.**_


	3. The Gender and The Romantic

"_Wait.." Sam said with a expression of confusion on his face._

" _There's two."_

The doctor smiled at the expectant couple, giving Sam the "yes" look.

" _I guess we didn't or weren't able to see the twin last appointment" the doctor replied._

Sam and Jules were in an awe of having two more children rather than one. As Sam sat there and thought about it, it started to make sense. To him, Jules' belly seemed to have been growing a bit larger than when she was pregnant with Sadie.

"_I guess we get to re-tell Sadie about the baby now that it will be two sibilings, not one." Sam joked to Jules. _

Jules smiled back at Sam and then looked to the sonogram. From what she saw, she looked back up at the doctor.

" _A little boy and girl..?" Jules said holding back tear of happiness about the two bungles of joy._

" _Yes, you will be having a little girl and boy" the doctor reassured her._

Hearing this Jules started to tear up of the thought of having a little boy. Not to take it the wrong way, she loved Sadie to the death and this new baby girl, but she always imaged them having a little boy, a spitting image of Sam. The golden blonde hair, bright shining blue eyes, and his facial features. All Sam could think about was his new little girl. Jules' brown eyes, auburn/brown hair and petite features. Sam and Jules left the OB/GYN, they both were the happiest they've been in a while.

When they returned home it was already late evening and Sadie was getting tired and hungry. Sam, Jules and Sadie sat at the table eating their dinner, and Sam noticed how Jules couldn't stop smiling at the sonogram picture beside her. As they finished their dinner , Sam offered to go put Sadie to bed. Sadie loved whenever her daddy put her to bed. Jules agreed and Sam left the room with Sadie, and you should hear shuffling and the domes of Sadie pajamas being down up and Sam kissing his daughter forehead. You could then hear the faint singing of a familiar lullaby being sung. Hearing this brought tears to Jules' eyes. Sam is an amazing dad to Sadie and the two still inside of her. Sam came back out and walked over to Jules' and kissed her. Sam could see in Jules' eyes, that she was in awe of him and each little thing he did with Sadie.

" _You're an amazing Dad" Jules declared to Sam_

" _Well, you're an amazing mom. So I guess we make a great team." Sam said smirking at his wife._

"_When are we going to tell Sadie?" Jules' said with a rush in the tone of her voice._

"_We'll tell her tomorrow." Sam reassured her._

And with this Sam bent down on two knee and rubbed Jules' belly is a small motion, connecting with his twins and then leaned up for a kiss. Jules' gave a small giggle to Sam and blushed. Jules' was the most emotional Sam's ever seen her. Being the romantic he is, he placed one hand at her waist and the other under her legs, just at the knee cap and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

**Sorry, it's short but the weekend is soon so their will hopefully be two more chapters in the next few days. Hope you like it.**


	4. The Sweet Side of Things

**Warning: There are going to be time jumps starting as I continue writing. Just a heads up so it's not confusing.**

As they sat there, they awaited the anticipation of the Skype call picking up. Sam parents were going find out about the twins. With Sadie sitting in between her parents low enough to not read the writing on her shirt regarding the twins reading "_Big Sister"_ on the shirt. As Sam and Jules thought the call wasn't going to not pick up, two familiar faces popped up on the screen. Sam's parents. They had already told Jules' dad a few days ago. Sam began the conversation just like any other conversation they would have, just checking up on the two.

"_Hey, while I have you here, we want to telling you something." Sam told his parents. _

"_Okay" they replied._

"_Okay Sadie, stand up" Sam told his daughter as he lifted her up._

Seeing the writing on Sadie's shirt, made Sam's mom scream! She got up and did a little dance as Sam's dad congratulated his son. Once his mom sat back down, Jules pulled the sonogram up to the webcam.

"_Twins" she said._

"_A boy and girl" Sam added. Jules stood up showing her now 6__th __ month baby bump._

"_Have you thought about names?" Sam's mom asked._

_Jules popped into the conversation._

"_We're thinking, Nevaeh Sarah Braddock for the girl." (Na-vay-a)_

_Sam continued. "And Oliver Parker Braddock for the boy."_

"_But we haven't settled totally on it though."_

They continued to talk for a bit and then hung up the call. Sam and Jules then walked Sadie to her room and changed her out of her day clothes and into a purple jumper and laid down her down in her crib, and both taking turns singing a lullaby to her. Once she fell asleep, they continued to their bedroom. Sam and Jules got under their covers and Jules' fell asleep almost immediately once under the covers and with the warmth of Sam's body next to her. Sam moved down the bed to be equal with Jules' growing bump. He placed his hand on Jules' belly and began to talk to his daughter and son, still inside the womb. Sam's hand touching her belly, woke up Jules but not enough for Sam to notice. Jules wanted to see where this was going. Sam, now often having late night talks with the twins, didn't usually wake up Jules. But tonight did.

"_Hey guys." Sam said rubbing Jules' belly_

" _Nevaeh, you're going to have your mother's beautiful chocolate brown eyes that will make it nearly impossible to say no to you and her brunette hair. You're probably going to be a daddy's girl like your sister, Sadie. You'll have many people who will love you as well as your brother. You'll have Uncle Spike and Aunt Winnie, Uncle Ed and Uncle Greg and Aunt Natalie. And of course your mom and I. Oliver, you'll have my golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that will make every girl look at you twice. You will probably be a Momma's boy, but there's nothing wrong with that. She's amazing has so much to teach both of you and all the love in the world for you two. She's the most amazing woman that I've ever met and only hope you two learn how wonderful she is. Three more months seems so long but yet so short till I get to see you two and learn everything about you. You'll both be so adorable and I can't wait to meet you." Sam finished and kissed Jules' belly._

Jules' gave out a small sigh, making Sam look up at her. Seeing her wide awake and smiling, Sam knew she hadn't been asleep for at least the last few minutes.

" _How much of that did you hear?" Sam looked up at Jules' with a smile._

" _All of it" She said looking down at him smiling._

Sam stayed equal with her belly for the rest of the night with his hand on her bump. And she fell asleep while she had been playing through his hair with her hand still rested on his head.


	5. Teams Stay Together

The team would be waiting. For weeks, the team, especially Winnie had been bugging the couple about the twins' names. They were told about the pregnancy when Jules' was 3 months as she couldn't be in the field any longer, as a danger to the twins and her own life. Jules now worked with Winnie within the SRU. She would return to the field after the twins were born. They were excited to tell team the names that were picked, especially Greg. Sam had texted Ed to have Greg "show up" when Jules and Sam are there to let him know about the surprise. For all Greg knew, he was just coming back for a catch-up with his previous team before having to retire from his injury. Little did he know, that they were surprising him with Jules' pregnancy, which he doesn't really know about and that Oliver's middle name is Parker, honoring him for all he did for Jules and Sam. He had treated both of them like his own kids, especially Jules.

Sam and Jules dropped Sadie off at daycare and then continued to the SRU. As they were driving, Jules and Sam started to talk about the nursery.

"_I think half should be green and half pink" Jules suggested._

"_And jungle theme one side and the other princess" Sam added._

"_Definitely" Jules replied. _

"_Even though they have to share a room, at least they'll both have their own themes." Sam said._

They reached the SRU HQ, Sam pulled into what was Donna's old parking spot. The memories still came back from that day. But you just had to push past them. They entered the building and Winnie greeted Jules and they sat down at their normal spot as Sam continued to back to the locker room to catch up with Ed, Spike and the newest guys, Michael and Jack, who replaced Sam when he went to Team Three and Sarge when he left Team One.

After about 10 minutes passed everyone gathered back out at the desk Winnie and Jules were at. Just in time too, because Sarge just walked through the doors.

"_Hey guys" Greg said as he walked near the team._

The first thing he noticed was Jules.

"_Jules, why aren't you in uniform?" Sarge said, sounding very confused._

Jules stood up exposing her now 6 ½ month baby bump. Greg looked at her for a minute and then to Sam, who was smiling at him.

"_And when were you guys going to tell me about this baby" Greg teased._

"_Babies" Sam told him. Greg looked back at Jules._

"_Twins, Girl and Boy" Jules told him._

"_And we kept the team waiting all this time, so that you could be here when we told the names. And yes, Ed helped to lure you here." Sam said with a smirk, knowing he was blowing Ed's cover about lying to get him here._

"_Ok, then tell us now that we are all here" Greg replied wondering why it was so important, other than the team was like family._

"_Well, the little girl, her name is going to be Neveah Sarah Braddock" Jules said then looking to Sam._

_Sam continued "And the boy is going to be name Oliver Parker Braddock"_

Every head turned to look at Greg.

"_You mean so much to us and have been like a father to both Sam and I, so when we found out we were going to have a little boy, we wanted his middle name Parker, in honor of you." Jules said to Sarge as she walked over to him for a hug._

Sam also walked over to join the hug, also placing a hand over Jules' belly to have to the twin included in the hug. Sam looked over to see both tears in Jules' eyes and Greg's. No moment of silent happiness would happen at the SRU today.

"_Hot Call" Winnie called out breaking up the hug and the boys starting to run out of the room._

"_Sam!" Jules shouted. Sam turned around. "Be careful". "Always" he replied._


	6. When All Doesn't Go As Planned

**Warning: This is a time jump of 3 months; Jules is a few days past her due date and at home for the next week, hopefully having the twins soon. Sam is out on a call with Spike, Ed and Jack.**

A gunshot was heard within feet of the origin.

"_Sam!" Spike yelled_

Spike ran around the corner to see Sam lying on the ground on his back, holding his side. His best friend shot, feet away from him. Spike felt guilt rush over him. Spike ran up to Sam helping to apply pressure to wound.

"_Sam! Don't you close your eyes on me!" _

Ed heard this over his ear piece and immediately sprinted to Sam's location.

"_Sam, don't go anywhere on us. Help's on the way"_ Ed told Sam.

"_Sam, hold on for Jules and the twins!"_

This made Sam fight harder than he has ever fight against a wound causing him such pain. Remember Jules this morning, sitting on the couch and watching cartoons while talking to her belly. He could hear the ambulance sirens as he passed out.

Jules had fallen asleep at home up in their bedroom. Suddenly Jules woke up in a wet bed and pains. Contractions. Jules sat up and called Sam's cell and he didn't pick up. So she tried again.

"_Jules, what's wrong?" Ed asked sounding worried and rushed._

Hearing Ed's voice made Jules feel like her heart just dropped to her stomach.

"_Ed, what's wrong with Sam?!" Jules shouted._

"_He's been shot, we are in the ambulance now on our way to St. Mary's." Ed replied._

"_Ed, I'm in labor!" Jules told him_

"_Call Winnie!" Ed said and had to hang up as the pulled up to the hospital._

Jules called Winnie and Winnie was there in minutes to take her to the hospital. Jules was so worried about Sam but had to focus on the twins. At least they would both be at the same hospital. 5 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Jules was in a room, hooked up to monitors. Winnie was allowed to be in there since Sam couldn't.

Sam woke up in hospital with the doctor, Spike and Ed in the room.

"_ , do you know what day it is?" the doctor asked._

"_Yeah, it's December 24__th__." Sam replied._

"_That's a good sign. , you were shot in your side so you will be sore for about a week. It was a pretty good wound. But if it had been 1 more centimetre over, you could be dead. You would have been shot in a major artery." The doctor told him. _

_Sam looked over to see Ed's face. "What's wrong, Ed?"_

"_Jules is in labor." He replied._

Sam immediately got up off table, inhale quickly at the pain that shot up his side from his wound.

"_Where is she?" Sam yelled._

"_Room 532" Spike replied._

Sam walked to an elevator and went to find Jules. When he reached her room, Winnie got up and walked out to give them some privacy. Jules saw his right arm in sling.

"_It's just because I fell on it. Just a precaution." He reassured her._

"_But you were shot." Jules told him._

"_Yeah. The doctor says I'm pretty lucky too. 1 more centimeter over and I could have been dead if Spike hadn't have been so close to me." Sam said._

"_Who's with Sadie?" Sam asked worried._

"_Natalie came to watch her" Jules replied_

It was 11:45pm and the whole team was in the waiting room. It amused Spike, with how many looks they were getting from nurses, still being in uniform, guns and all. They knew Jules was in good hands, and that Sam was with her.

At 11:57 on December 24th, Nevaeh Sarah Braddock was born. She's 7lbs. and 4oz. She has Jules' petite features but Sam's gorgeous golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Sam immediately knew that his little girl was going to have a very special place in his heart. They instantly bonded the first time they met eye to eye. His daughter would have her birthday on Christmas Eve.

At 12:04 am on December 25th, Oliver Parker Braddock was born. He's 8lbs and 2oz. He had Sam's features but Jules' dark brunette hair with gorgeous bright blue eyes. Sam knew his son would have no problem with girls when he's older. He was gorgeous and only minutes old. His birthday was on Christmas day. Sam knew that when they were older, no matter how hard Jules and Sam tried to stop her, his sister wasn't going to let it down that she was older by 7minutes. Ollie instantly bonded with Jules. Twins with different birthdays.

The team was able to come in and see the babies and Sam and Jules in a few minutes, they just needed clean both of them up and change the sheets of the bed. Sam left the room and came back with Ed, Spike, Winnie, Michael, Jack and Greg. Greg had a small bag with him and he handed it to Jules.

"_What's this?" She asked_

"_Just something for the twins." He replied._

Jules opened to find two onesies with writing on them reading "SRU's Newest Rookies" one with pink writing and the other with green.

"_Thanks Sarge" Jules said._

Everyone awed over the babies for a good 10-20 minutes and then let Sam and Jules have some alone time with their newest son and daughter.

"_Oh my gosh…" Jules exclaimed_

"_What, Jules?" Sam asked confused._

"_Earlier you said that the doctor said that you were extremely lucky with where the bullet hit you right?" Jules explained very fast_

"_Right?" Sam wondered very confused still._

"_I just realized that Nevaeh is Heaven backwards, which is like an angel. Which means it was like she was your guardian angel earlier, keeping you safe." Jules said staring at Sam for his reply._

"_You're right. Nevaeh was guardian angel earlier." He said with a smile looking at his daughter who was peacefully asleep beside him._

Jules looked over seeing a single tear roll down Sam's face. A tear of happiness, and how lucky he was earlier with where the bullet hit him and how close Spike was and what if he hadn't have been so close. Would this day have ended differently? He couldn't think this way. He was alive, sitting with his wife and two new beautiful children with another at home waiting for them. He moved himself closer to Jules and kissed her on the forehead. A nurse came into the room and took the twins back to the nursery. After the twins left the room, Sam got up and moved to be beside Jules. She moved over to one side on the bed. Sam got under the covers and Jules cuddled up to him. Sam then leaned over and turned out the light, ready for the next day.


	7. Forever and Always

**I want to thank everybody who helped me with editing and ideas for the story. This will be the final chapter for "The Anniversary Surprise". This will be in many sections. **

**1****st**** one: A year after the twins are born.**

**2****nd**** one: Takes place in Sam's dream that takes place in the future (Give or take 13 years)**

**3****rd**** one: 3 years after the twins are born. Sadie is now 5 and the twins are 3.**

**Sorry if it's a lot of jumping around. I've had writers block and this is what I could come up with. I hope you're not mad and like it and I promise no-one dies **

_**If you wish, listen to All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood while reading these, it will help with the feel.**_

Sam was right. Nevaeh was a daddy's girl and Ollie was a mommy's boy. Not that the twins didn't like both of their parents, they just preferred one over the other sometimes. Nevaeh, a spitting image of Sam, knew what she could and couldn't get away with. Batting her gorgeous blue eyes at her father meant that she would normally get her way. Ollie preferred to be laid-back and be more like Jules. When the babies were first born and brought home, that's when their personalities were shown. Ollie was the baby that cried only when hungry or needing a diaper change. He slept through the night and was very laid-back even only when he was only months old. Nevaeh on the other hand, was up every 2 hours in the night and only calming down for Sam. Whenever Jules went into the nursery to comfort and check on Nevaeh, she would only scream louder till she would hear Sam's voice. Now being 1 year olds, the twins were starting to become more mobile. The years to come would be a handful.

His daughter, Sadie was one to not have trouble with boys with her brunette hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. That is what worried Sam the most. In fact, Sadie does have a boyfriend, Owen, Spike and Winnie's son. Being a sniper, he only wished that when a boyfriend came over that he could try to scare him by showing him the rifle and a bullet into the gun. But he couldn't, this was Spike's son who had practically been around guns since he was baby, while being around the SRU. Just like Sadie, Ollie and Nevaeh were as well. So, one day when Sadie and Owen decided that they would hang out at her house, Sadie feared the worse, what would her father do this time. As Sadie and Owen entered the house, there was a single bullet sitting on the small side table that had a dish for keys when you first came into the house. Being curious, Owen decided to check it out. As Owen walked closer to the bullet, he noticed something was engraved into it. The bullet read "Owen". Being as nervous as ever, Owen jumped to hear someone in the living room beside him as Sam cleared his throat.

"_Problem, Son?" Sam asked hiding smirk._

"_No sir" Owen replied, hiding the shake in his voice, while staring straight into Sam's eyes. _

Sam and Jules' life couldn't be any more perfect after 3 years, since the twins were born. They had three perfectly healthy children, a gorgeous house and each other. Ollie and Nevaeh would be starting Kindergarten next year and Sadie in SK – Kindergarten this year. They had their jobs at the SRU, which at moment were pretty hectic. At least one hot call a day and then training the rest of the day. Sam and Jules always came home tired for the past few weeks, especially Jules. One day after work, Jules and Sam decided to take all three kids to the park for some family time. Sadie was over playing on the jungle gym, with Jules and Sam being a metre away from her at the swings with Nevaeh and Ollie. They were all relaxed for once, in a long time.

"_Hey, remember how you said you've always wanted a big family?" Jules said_

"_Yeah?" Sam asked with confusion in his tone._

"_Well there's something I need to tell you." Jules replied with a big smile._


End file.
